


Quick

by ParkRanger



Category: Jurassic Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkRanger/pseuds/ParkRanger
Summary: They have a quickie





	Quick

Roland had ajay pinned to the bathroom wall currently biting and sucking his neck. Ajay was moaning loudly grinding against him.”Ro-Ro-Roland ah~ P-Please fuck me~”   
“In a minute baby~ I just want to have a bit of fun first.” He moves his strong hands up and down his body. “Ro~ I love you so much! I love how you man handle me. How you can just pick me up, hold me down and just fuck me!”

Roland chuckles before kissing him passionately.”oh I know I’ve seen how it turns you on whenever I have to kick someone out. How you wish you were in their place.”Ahh~ Yes! Yes! It gets me so heated. Sometimes I just want you to just fuck me in front of everybody after you do that.”

“You kinky son of a bitch.” Roland laughs before moving his hands to remove his little shorts and he smiles when he sees he’s wearing no underwear.”Your Just already aren’t you. You little slut.” He says before lifting him up slightly. Ajay holds onto him tightly.”Only for you~” He moans.”I’m gonna fuck you so good. You won’t be able to sit properly for a week” he promises. Ajay moans nodding.”Oh yess please make me feel it~ Make me yours”

“Oh you got it babe but first let me-“  
“There’s no need I’m already ready for you~”  
He whispers. Roland cheeks by easily sliding a few fingers into him. Which makes him cry out.”Oh god-You little slut” He laughs.  
“Didn’t want to waste time. Now please fuck me!” He squeaks out.

Roland smirks.”Anything for you baby~”   
Roland holds him up pining him before he plunges into him. Fucking him with purpose.”Oh GOD ROLAND YES!! YES HARDER!” He yells his legs wrapping around him tightly as Roland pounds into him at a harder pace.”Anything for you my good boy. I’ll fuck you so hard , you’ll be craving it later.”

Ajay moans.”ah~ah Roland I think- I’m gonna-I’m gonna!” After one more hard thrust ajay comes with a loud moan slumping against him. Roland still continues to slam into a few more times before coming inside of him. He lets out a satisfied breath.

Ajay looks up at him with a dazed look before kissing him softly. Roland kisses back gently before parting.”You good.” Ajay nods happily with a dreamy look. “It was so nice~”  
“I’m glad.”

Eventually the two managed too clean up and walk out but ajay had a visible limp as he walked.


End file.
